


Self-Care

by Loz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loz/pseuds/Loz
Summary: This new Scott is from a parallel dimension.





	Self-Care

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt, but let's be real, I was always going to write something like this at one point.

When Scott first meets him his mind runs through a series of plausible scenarios, from Parent Trap, to shapeshifter, to illusion. But the other Scott identifies himself as Scott rather than another name, knows things only he could know, and is clearly corporeal. The only other solution, the one Stiles posited with no small amount of deeply simmering suspicion and simultaneous unremitting glee, is that this new Scott is from a parallel dimension.

A parallel dimension where he was never turned into a werewolf.

That conversation’s hard to get through. But the other Scott, the one they decide to call Delgado, takes it in stride, almost better than Scott himself did. But maybe that’s to be expected when you’ve encountered inter-dimensional travel. 

Scott feels uncomfortable around Delgado for many reasons; because he knows Scott in a way no one else can, because Scott can objectively see how someone else might view himself, because he got to live the life Scott didn’t – when Delgado tells him about his life, it’s so ordinary, so mundane, so _peaceful_. It isn’t without its trials and tribulations – his dad’s a dick and his mom works too much and he doesn’t have as large a support system as he’d like – but compared to Scott’s life, it’s calm. 

Scott envies him with a bitterness that surprises. He thought he was beyond this childish want, this insistence of normality, thought he’d accepted his role, this station. And he has, he knows this, when Delgado needs protection against an omega werewolf and Scott has the means and power to provide it. Delgado gazes at him in wonder as Scott flashes his red eyes and scares the other wolf away having never even landed a blow.

“I never thought I could be like you,” Delgado says later, as Scott bandages a twisted ankle, soft-spoken and serious. “A hero. I’ve always been weak.”

“You’re not weak,” Scott replies. “You just have untapped strength.”

Delgado shakes his head. “No. I don’t think you realize how incredible you are.”

Scott glances up and feels his skin flush. Delgado’s looking at him with much the same expression his reflection wears in his laptop screen after he’s been practicing ‘self-care’. 

“Um. Thanks?” Scott says, helping Delgado onto the couch, and then hightailing it into the kitchen. 

He makes soup to serve as a distraction. For the rest of the evening Delgado is awkward and halting whenever he interacts with Scott, and Scott can only assume he’s the same. They orbit around like malformed satellites in competing ellipses. 

If only Scott had hated what his mind had instantly conjured. If only he could say he was revolted by the idea of ‘self-care’ with another him. 

Is it the height of narcissism, to be so attracted to another version of you? It has to be. But the interesting thing about your double is that they don’t look exactly like you. Not the you that’s in your mind. Most of the time, you only ever see your reflection - a mirror image that’s flipped from what everyone else sees. That’s the picture forged over years. Your features feel new when viewed from a different perspective, the angles cast are unfamiliar, the variations in the slight asymmetry uncommonly beautiful. 

And Delgado is kind, and warm, and sweet. Scott knows he means no harm. He’s the him before all the rougher, tougher edges Scott works at concealing had a chance to form. The one for whom being nice isn’t a conscious choice made every single day. Who hasn’t been betrayed, or hurt, or killed, by people who professed to care for him. 

Scott’s sick of denying himself what he wants, what he needs. After another week he stops avoiding spending time with Delgado one-on-one – something that didn’t take much hassle to organize. While it’s been good to see his pack take Delgado under their wing, good to witness the love and care they show him, a mirror image yet again of how they feel for Scott; not quite the same but lovely anyway, Scott’s going to see what happens when they’re alone together behind closed doors. It’s a half-formed notion, a suggestion more than a plan. 

Delgado is all tight shoulders and downcast eyes as they sit together in his bedroom. Scott’s taken another look at his ankle, leeched some of his pain. It’s healing slowly, but not any slower than any other human. Scott forgot, that’s all. Delgado has that rattle in his chest that reminds Scott of asthma attacks and Scott eases his hands away, worried he’s read this wrong. 

Delgado’s eyes flick up. “I liked that,” he says. “Your hands on my skin.”

And Scott remembers what it feels like to be afraid, scared, hesitant, and then throw it all to the side for one act of bravery. 

“I like it too,” Scott says, simply. He slides his fingers over Delgado’s forearms, braces his hands at his biceps, leans in and kisses Delgado’s reply off his lips. They pull apart, and Scott sees his own shock reflected back at him; but it’s not the shock of fear or hatred, as evidenced by Delgado wrapping his own hands around Scott’s waist and dragging him closer for another consuming kiss. 

Scott has always liked kissing and he isn’t surprised Delgado’s the same, how could he be anything else? They kiss for a long time, and it’s good - it’s perfect - how Delgado angles just right for Scott to slip his tongue in, how he makes rich moans and soft hums. How he slides his hands all over Scott like he’s trying to map him. Scott’s more muscular than Delgado is, more toned and firm, and Delgado clearly appreciates that. Whereas Scott enjoys Delgado’s softer places, the vulnerabilities that show he’s only human. 

Scott’s heart beats in counterpoint to Delgado’s and sweat beads along his neck. His shirt clings across his shoulders and the small of his back, and he breaks the kiss so he can pull it off, smiling when Delgado’s eyes widen and his plush lower lip trembles. 

“This is so hot,” Delgado mumbles.

“It really is,” Scott agrees. 

He helps Delgado remove his own shirt, presses kisses against his clavicle and between his pecs. He’s pleased to see he’s also afflicted with hairy nipples and he sucks a nipple into his mouth because he’s always wondered if he’d like that. Delgado certainly does, whimpering and arching into him. After a few more experimental sucks, they kiss again, long and deep.

It doesn’t take long for Scott to take Delgado’s cock in hand, for him to pull and rub exactly how he likes, for him to encourage Delgado to do the same for him. They stroke each other slowly while capturing each other’s gasps, reveling in the moment. 

“I’m close,” Delgado says pitifully when Scott’s already edged him twice.

“No you’re not.”

“Not yet, but I could be, if you’d go a little firmer.”

“Why do you think I’m being so gentle?” Scott teases, swallowing another long moan. 

Delgado pays him back by playing with his balls and his taint, touching him where Scott likes to touch himself in the darkest night, fueled by curiosity and desperation. Energy builds at the base of Scott’s spine and his lower abdomen. His knees start to go weak. Scott brings Delgado off slow and sweet, his desire to keep this going as long as possible warring with his need to give Delgado the joy and release he’s been freely given. 

Scott takes himself in hand when Delgado collapses to the side with a shocky tremor, and comes so hard he thinks it’s possible he’s lost part of his mind. It’s nothing like he’s had before 

After a short but necessary recovery he smiles down at the other him, the one he feel such love and affection for, the kind of care he’s never allowed himself. 

“Next time someone tells me to go fuck myself, there won’t be a hint of irony in my voice when I say gladly,” Delgado intones, stretching out on Scott’s bed like he belongs there. Scott laughs, tackles him with another kiss, and basks in his warmth.


End file.
